Spinal fixation implants are often used to immobilize, stabilize, and/or fuse spinal joints between a superior vertebra and an inferior vertebra. Spinal fixation implants may help to speed up and promote fusion of spinal joints to treat spinal deformities and instabilities in the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and/or sacral regions of the spine. Example spinal maladies which may require spinal fusion may include: spondylolisthesis; degenerative disc disease (DDD); trauma; excessive scoliosis, kyphosis, or lordosis; spinal stenosis; spinal tumors; pseudoarthrosis; a failed previous fusion surgery, etc.
Interbody spacers may be implanted using techniques such as Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF), Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF), or Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF) surgical techniques.
Interbody spacers may be placed in the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae of the spine and an exterior bone plate may also be used to help stabilize adjacent vertebrae while fusion occurs. The interbody spacers and/or associated exterior bone plates should have sufficient structural integrity to withstand the stress of maintaining an intervertebral space during the fusion process in order to stay firmly in place while bone fusion occurs.
Robust and efficient spinal fixation implants, systems, and methods are desired to help lessen risks associated with spinal fixation procedures, promote better outcomes for patients, decrease costs, and increase efficiencies in associated surgical techniques.